I hate men
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Nami has met her share of jerks, but they were nothing compared to the men is Forkway Bay. Nami x Sanji


**I hate men. Nami has met her share of jerks, but they were nothing compared to the men is Forkway Bay. Sweet Nami x Sanji**

**Hi. Well, the title should pretty much explain it all. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly own the show or the characters, now could I?**

* * *

Nami stretched and laughed loudly as she ran down the gangplank. The Thousand Sunny had just docked, and the entire crew was really looking forward to stretching their legs on dry-- not to mention stationary-- ground.

"Hahahaha! WHOO!" Ussop cried as he tore off from the boat with Chopper on his shoulders. They had decided to find a place with medical books and plans for improvements on the ship. The two shot off into the busy streets, not to be seen for a couple of hours. Luffy bounced off the ship, tripping and tumbling head over heels a couple of times, due to having not been on land for over a month. Zoro nonchalantly sauntered off to locate the nearest bar.

"What do you feel like doing, Nami?" Robin asked as she carefully made her way down the gangplank. Nami turned and ran her hand through her hair,  
"I dunno. I was thinking that maybe we could--"

"Ah! Nami, my love!" Sanji seemingly appeared from nowhere with the large cart he used to carry food, "Will you be going shopping!? I shall carry your bags for you if you so desire!" he cried giddily as large hearts comically popped into his eyes

"Actually," Robin said calmly before Nami could think of anything to say, "Nami and I have decided to have a 'girl's day out.' So just go and have fun shopping for some food, we'll see you later." With that, the older, raven-haired woman took Nami by the arm and led her away into the busy square, leaving Sanji slightly rejected.

"Anything in particular you want to do?" Nami asked once they found an area that was slightly more cleared out. The two sat down on a low wall. Nami looked around. There were a few men walking around, and she couldn't help but notice that the majority of them wern't ugly.

"How 'bout a flirt day!" Nami whispered. Robin raised her eyebrow,  
"Spend the entire day flirting with random men?" Nami grinned and nodded vigorously. Robin chuckled, "Sounds fun."

Thus, the two women proceeded to unbutton the top three or four buttons of their already low shirts and began winding their way through the busy marketplace. Soon, Nami had lost sight of Robin, but she could still see the crow's next of the Thousand Sunny, so she wasn't too worried. She looked around again. A handsome brunette man seemed to be just leaving a group of co-workers. He was tall and fairly handsome. 'Eh. Why not?' she thought with a shrug as she approached him from behind.

"Um, excuse me?" She said sweetly. The man turned and smiled down at her. "I'm looking for-- um... something? Do you think you could possibly help me?" She batted her eyelashes. The man grinned,  
"Sure. I'll be happy to. By the way, you're kind of cute-- you wouldn't by any chance have a brother?" Nami's jaw dropped in disgust and her nose wrinkled as she sharply turned away from him and quickly ran into a busier street. She pouted to herself and crossed her arms as she continued down the street.

She was embarrassed. Hopefully no one had seen that. As she wandered down a bustling walk, she spotted a well-dressed man who continued to glance at her. Nami took a deep breath and approached him.  
"Hi, my name's Nami..." she began. The man bowed,  
"My name's Givan." he said as he kissed her hand. Nami smiled, 'Finally! A normal guy!' she thought to herself as she set all phases on flirt. She ensued in pleasant conversation, smiling up at him innocently. After awhile, he took her hand and kissed it,  
"Well, Nami-san, I'm not good at this, but would you possibly go steady with me?" he asked softly. Nami grinned and blushed,  
"I'm sorry... I'm part of a ship's crew... we'll be leaving soon..."  
"Even better." he said with a sly grin, "That way, my wife doesn't have to find out."  
With an absolutely horrified face, Nami immediately offered a shaky "Ah! No thanks!" and ran away.

"Hay, baby!" She glanced over her shoulder and found a man with a neon purple mohawk approaching her. She forced a smile and tried to forget her previous two encounters,  
"Um, hi--" she began to say, before he grabbed her hand,  
"You're hot! Let's go to my place!" he said. With a growl, she tore her hand away and smacked the man across the face,  
"Get away from me, you pig-headed jerk!" she shouted angrilly as she stomped away, absolutely fuming.

"What's wrong with all the men in this city!?" She shouted to the sky.

* * *

Meantime, Sanji walked glumly about the city. Subconsciously, he was keeping his eye out for his favourite orange haired navigator. The city of Forkway Bay seemed stange to him. There were many people out and about on the streets, seemingly only socializing with one another, not a lot of them actually shopping. He shrugged to himself and inquired about a certain kind of plums from an old woman at a fruit stand.

After thanking the frail woman, he continued on his way. Glancing back into the cart, he smiled in satisfaction. Forkway sure was a strange town, but there sure was some great food to buy! He had bought giant krill, blue-gill rippers, and pikip. There was no shortage on fresh fruit nor on any spices, and--

"Hey handsome!" He paused and raised an eyebrow as he turned. Behind him was a busty blonde with bright red lipstick and about a pound of rouge on. He couldn't help but stand gobsmacked for a moment.  
"I saw you with that redhead by 'dat big boat ovah 'dere. 'Der's nothin' 'tween youse is there?" she asked, stepping closer and linking arms with him.

'When was I with a _woman_?' he thought to himself, 'Redhea-- oh!'

"Besides, ya deserves a prettieh girl on ya arm, that girl's so ugly!"

A dark shadow spread across Sanji's face, "Excuse me?" he asked rather darkly as he icily pulled away from the blonde.

The girl flipped her hair,  
"You heard me, she said while pulling down her shirt more, "That dame was hideous--"

"Shut up." Suddenly, the formerly peaceful man seemed ominous and threatening. The scantily-clad girl shrank back away from him, "How dare you speak of my dear Nami-swan that way!?" he growled as he pointed down at her, "She is _far_more beautiful than you, you hideous, disgusting little wench!" Sanji snarled as he grabbed his cart and left.

* * *

Nami growled audibly and sat down grumpily on an empty barrel against a stone wall,  
"This is ridiculous." She said with a 'humph'

"Hi there." Nami looked up and found a short-haired navy man looking down at her.  
"Hi. I Jum" she mumbled as he took a seat next to her. She said nothing in return. "Ah... I heard your little chat with that purple-haired guy."  
"He was such a creep." Nami said under her breath. Jum laughed,  
"I'd just like to say that not all the men here in Forkway Bay are like him. Like me." he grinned, "I don't care about women's looks. I'm not like those other guys. I really care about a gal's personality and her mind."  
Nami smiled and nodded,  
"Okay, you doing anything tonight?"  
Jum laughed,  
"Nope I'm free-- oh wait!" he smacked his forehead, "I'm going to a stip club tonight! Can't miss that!"

That was the last straw. Without another word, Nami stomped back to the Thousand Sunny, shoving every man in her way aside (or in some cases, off the dock) shouting "I hate men!" in the occasional interval.

She stormed up the gangplank and found Robin sitting on the deck with a handsome man sipping tea. Zoro slumped onto the ship behind Nami grumbling something unintelligent about some bar hag and 'no alcohol in this rum-forsaken city'. Chopper and Ussop were happily working on some project with wood towards the bow of the large ship while Luffy seeming had passed out in the middle of the deck and was snoring loudly.

"Hi Nami." Robin said, waving to her as Nami passed by, "How did your 'man-search' go? I found a nice one" the dark-haired woman she said pleasantly as she motioned to the man next to her. Nami answered only with a huffy, "I hate them all."

With a growl, the infuriated redhead climbed up to the crow's nest for some solitude.

Sanji boarded the ship with a large load of food as the redhead stormed off. He was still in a huff about the woman he had met,  
"Is something wrong with Nami-swan?" he asked as Robin's guest bid her adieu and left the ship. Robin pulled out a book and began flipping through it,  
"She hates all men. How did the food shopping go?" She asked casually, but when she looked up, the blonde love-stricken chef had disappeared.

* * *

"I hate men. I hate men. All of them. They're all pig-headed jerks. Those womanizing fiends. I hate them all. Men are so retarded. I hate them all. I hate men!" She buried her face in her hands and cried. She was so frustrated! Why did all men have to be so-- so dumb!? Why couldn't she meet just one nice guy-- why couldn't there be one nice guy who really genuinely liked her? That's all she wanted-- was that too much to ask!?

"Ahem." She tensed up and quickly wiped away her tears as Sanji climbed up into the crow's nest with a platter in one hand and a blanket in the other. The ship had taken off and the wind was cold, the stars beginning to blink in the night sky. "May I sit?" he asked as he draped the blanket around her shoulders. Nami nodded solemnly as she accepted the offering and moved over. He sat down, gently resting his back against hers.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked, holding out the tray to his side. Nami mumbled a response and took a cookie and the glass of milk from the tray, nibbling on it silently. "Care to talk about it?" the chef asked after a moment, inspecting his ever-present cigarette.

"Guys are such jerks-- they're all the same." She said spitefully, "All they care about is looks. -- I just-- Arragh!" She pulled the blanket closer around herself and set her forehead on her knees. Sanji chuckled,  
"Well... we're not all like that." He stood and slowly placed his hand on her head, warmly running his fingers through her silky hair. Nami looked up at him, her eyes still large and tearful. Sanji blushed and cleared his throat as he turned away, "I guess I'll just let you be for awhile... try to get some rest." he said as he made his way toward the ladder down.

"Sanji? Wait!" He turned back, his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. Nami jumped up, the blanket still wrapped around her and ran up to him.  
"Ah... thanks, Sanji..." she said with a smile. She quickly got up on her toes and softly kissed his cheek.

Sanji shyly smiled down at her,  
"Anytime, Nami-swan."

* * *

**Yeah, I' know I've written a lot of Zoro x Nami fanfictions, but I absoutely adore Sanji-- he's so sweet! Anyhoo, please don't hate me, my Zoro x Nami fans, but I thought I'd do a couple of Sanji x Nami fictions. Anyhoo, I hope you liked it, it wasn't heavy on the romance, but I've just had one of those weeks-- basically the same kind of thing that Nami got in 'Forkway Bay.' **

**So, please review and check out some of my other fanfictions! Thanks!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
